Ethernet type networks have been used in communication networks for implementing communication among various network components. An Ethernet network may be used to send or route data in a digital form by packets or frames. Each packet contains a set of data, and the packet is generally not interpreted while sent through the Ethernet network. The Ethernet network is typically composed of different equipment that subscribes to the network and connects to each other through switches. Each network subscriber can send packets in digital form generally at any time to one or more other subscribers. When a switch receives the packets, the destination equipment is determined, and the packets are switched to such equipment. In a switched full-duplex Ethernet type network, the term “full-duplex” refers to sending and receiving packets at a same time on a same link, and the term “switched” refers to the packets being switched in switches on appropriate outputs.
Avionic systems generally include numerous components that may exchange data among one or more other components. For example, a variety of external sensors may gather information that is routed via an avionics network to a number of different aircraft components. In avionic systems, redundant networks are common design considerations. More recently, Ethernet networks have been used in avionic network environments. For example, Aeronautical Radio Inc. (ARINC) 664 Part 7 regarding avionics full duplex switch Ethernet networks, or more commonly referred to as AFDX, sets forth an aeronautical standard that defines a dual redundant avionics network for use in an aircraft environment.
In an aircraft environment, any number of different line replaceable units (LRUs) may be connected to an avionic network. One method of connecting an LRU to a network is with an end system interface typically having two full-duplex Ethernet connections. The LRU transmits and receives messages on either an “A” network, a “B” network, or both networks. Messages sent on both networks, such as an original message and a redundant copy of the original message, are typically selected at the destination end system using “First Arrival Wins,” and the redundant copy may be discarded.
When connecting a dual lane LRU (e.g., an LRU having redundant processing lanes) to an AFDX network, a common method is to have an end system for each lane (e.g., a total of 4 full duplex Ethernet connections for a single dual lane LRU). This design generally creates a significant number of connections to the AFDX network that results in an equally significant cost for each port and wiring that is associated with each connection.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dual redundant avionics network having a minimized number of connections for each end system. It is also desirable to provide a dual lane remote data concentrator (RDC) end system having dual RDC processing lanes while minimizing a number of switch ports connecting the RDC to the avionics network. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.